happy new year
by riotrockergurl
Summary: new years is here, and sam has her doubts, so what does she do to life her spirits? DS FOR THE NEW YEAR


ok, so this is my new years one shot, all about DANNYS AND SAM ONLY!

I hope you enjoy, and when you review, please no flames, it's the holidays,** be nice.**

**

* * *

**

Sam's pov _Italics are her thoughts_

On new year's eve in Amity Park, alittle goth girl sat alone in the dark...

_why is it, that on TV, people seem so much happier then when you meet them in person?_

That was the question that kept popping up while I drank some more diet soda and watched live TV in time square in my room.

_I'm sooooo bored!_

_shut up!_

_2006 Is gonna suck, I could just sense it._

what's worse then spending new years eve in your room? spending it while your parent's flight from Hawaii is delayed, even though they should've been back three days ago.

_parents would do anything to get away from their kids, even extend their vacation._

Tucker is in Florida probably soaking up the stupid sun with his relatives.

**Cut to what Tucker Is doing in florida for a second**

"I'm cold!" Tucker complained on Mami Beach. "noone told you to come in your bathing suit!" his mother replied looking up at the stars with his aunt while his father was getting the fire works ready with his uncle.

"we're in Miami! you said we're going to the beach!" he protested shivering. Nearby was a girl in capri pants and a Hot pink tank top on, Tucker made Eye contact with her. "Things just got hot here." he smiled. she smiled back.

His mom looked at him confused. "It's nearly fourty degrees here."

(**I live here in Miami, and it does go that low sometimes.)**

**back to sam in Amity Park, in her POV and all**

_I'm sure he's having a wounderful time._

As for Danny, he'sin my kitchen getting some more soda keeping me company, I know new years is a time to be spent with your Family, but he insisted and his parents didn't mind. "man I wish I was there!" he repeated for the zillionth time as he came into my room and plopped next to me on my bed.

On Tv, there was two hours until new years, and the played my faveorite song, _Dance Dance _by _Fall out boy._ He put down his sodagot up, grabbed my hand and started Dancing.

"You never danced like this at school." I commented. "yea well,they'd kill me at school, and you're my best friend, this is something that only you'd know I could do, that and I'm half ghost." he said spinning. I laughed.

"speaking of secrets, if you really wanna go to Time square, you could ask, we could go right now." I said. he stopped Dancing just as the song Ended.

"I've been saying I wanted to go for the last oh, I don't know, tweleve years! let's go! please!" he pleaded. Then stopped. "how are we gonna get there?"

"by plane, duh! what did you wanna do? fly there?'' I asked laughing then stopped, New york isn't that far away, like only an hour and a half.

"well, that was what I was gonna do." he said turning into Danny Phantom and opening the window. **(A/N: ok, just for this one time, Amity Park is near new york.)**

"Are you sure you're up to flying all the way to time square?" I asked comming close to him. "yea, I mean, noone should spend new years in their room, right?" he said smiling. "ok, but since we're flying, put on your jacket, it's freezing outside." I said tossing him his red jacket.

"Ok mom." he said jokingly as I playfully hit his arm. "ready to go?" he asked. "yep."

So, when we got to Maddison square garden, we were on the roof top of The big buliding (Danny Phatom was Fenton again) that has all the advertisements on it, what's it called again?

_Time square?_

_yeah, that's it._

_dumbass!_

_shut up!_

Anyways, it was getting really close to new years.

"TWELVE!"

ok, very close. "hey sam, lets make a pact." he said pulling me aside from the loudness. "lets make a pact, to be totally honest this year, no lies or anything.

"NINE!"

"are you gonna tell your parents?" I asked surprised. he nodded. "yea, they deserve to know." he said. "um, yea, speaking of deserving to know," I started.

"SIX!"

"Danny, I..." I trailed off.

_show him, don't tell him._

_no!_

_are you scared?_

_yea!_

_just trust me and do it!_

"THREE!"

"TWO!"

"ONE!"

I took a breathe, closed my eys and kissed his soft warm perfect lips.

_first kiss of 2006!_

For the first two seconds, he didn't do anything but then I felt something soft in my mouth.

_I like it!_

I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him deeper into the kiss and he wrapped his hands around my waist. those were the longest most perfect five minutes I ever had. when we pulled away from each other, he smirked alittle.

"you were saying?" I giggled and said "I think I love you."

"I love you too." he replied hugging me tightly. I hugged him back.

_I think I'm gonna like 2006._

* * *

there! happy new year everybody! 


End file.
